moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Peyton Howard
Peyton Manning Elizabeth Howard (born 13 October, 1991) is a fictional character created and roleplayed by Veronica on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Mischa Barton. Biography Peyton Howard was born at Hoag Memorial Hospital, Orange County, California. Her parents are Mackenzie Howard and June Howard, who are co-owners of their own cosmetic surgery practice in Newport Beach. She has four brothers; Jared Howard, Nichoulas Howard, Alexis Howard and Bradley Howard. As of November 2009, she shares the title of joint-middle child with Alexis, since Mrs. Howard discovered that she is pregnant with her sixth child. Peyton is currently not pursuing higher education with The Academy though she has graduated from high school. She uses her parent's practice to prescribe herself prescription drugs and runs a narcotics business. It's based in Vietnam, where she vacationed with her family for an entire summer in 2005. She spends her free time conspiring various ways to import and export precious cargo to and from Mexico, Vietnam and the Dominican Republic, as well as trying to save money to learn how to drive manual cars. Peyton returns most of the profit made from exporting, to villages in Vietnam. Since moving to New York City at the end of 2009, she actively considered applying to New York University to attend in the fall, however, she never went through with it. She traveled to Europe during the northern summer with her brothers Nick and Bradley. Not long after she returned to New York, she declared that she would be returning to California. She left for her home state on 23 December, 2010. She is currently studying Business and Arts, majoring in Management and Organizations and minoring in Latino Studies at New York University and is in a relationship with Andrew Oliver. Relationships Family Peyton's parents met during the three-day Woodstock festival. They grew up in a generation that revolved around rock and roll and peace. Strangely, they both attended medical school and chose to work in the cosmetic surgery industry in order to make Southern California more attractive. Mackenzie Howard maintains a private pool house dedicated to the cultivation of certain proscribed hallucinogenic flora. Both Mr. and Mrs. Howard enjoy the movie Scarface, and so keep light attitudes regarding their children's indiscretions. Every child in the Howard family, except for Alexis, has some sort of misdemeanor on their records; Nichoulas and Peyton have both been charged with possession, the former on multiple accounts. When Peyton got sent to Juvenile Hall when she was 14 years of age, it made the local newspaper, but neither Mr. nor Mrs. Howard appeared to be disappointed or angry about this. There are five children in total, with a sixth on its way, in the Howard family. *'Jared Howard' (born 17 April, 1984) — eldest child and Peyton's favorite brother. Didn't see or contact his family for three years until Thanksgiving of 2009. Peyton holds him responsible for Alex joining the Army. *'Nichoulas Howard '(born 15 January, 1987) — more wild than even Peyton or Bradley, is a model and successful businessman, loves to drink and smoke, has an illegitimate daughter in Hawaii. *'Alexis "Alex" Howard '(born 22 December, 1988) — was attending Stanford on a football scholarship but decided to enlist in the Army, notorious heartbreaker and athlete. *'Bradley "Badass" Howard '(born 25 December, 1995) — thought to be Attention Deficit but has a proven IQ of 140, likes to light things on fire and bake cakes for his siblings. *'Ryan Elias Howard '(born 11 July, 2010) Friends Peyton was relatively popular in her home town but she was mostly well known for her street dealings, hijacking an Oscar Mayer Weinermobile with her brothers in 2003 and for being sent to Juvenile Hall in the summer of 2006. Her 'friends' are mostly favored clients or the few people she kept in touch with from her childhood. It wasn't until she began attending The Academy that she met a group of people she honestly liked as well as respected. *'Elliot Davis' — though she met Elliot through her business, the girl proved herself to be Peyton's best friend in a short amount of time. Elliot is one of the very few females in Peyton's life. *'Draco Foyen '— Draco is the only male friend of Peyton's who hardly ever loses his patience or temper with her. Peyton generally has a soft spot for him, and it's not because they've made out a few times in the past. *'Andrew Oliver' — tends to make her nervous a lot, but they actually get along well on the good days. *'Eiji Almasy' — Elliot's boyfriend and part-time friend of Peyton's; always lets her steal priceless vases as well as paintings. Once paid off all her debt, though has since refused to do it again. Business Trivia *Her parents unintentionally named her after American professional football quarterback Peyton Manning. *Would have been named Peyton Manning Estevan Howard if born a boy. *Peyton was meant to be the youngest child; Bradley was an unplanned pregnancy. *Mackenzie and June Howard were in the middle of a messy separation until they discovered June was pregnant. *Has a fear of gremlins. *Ever since watching 50 First Dates, Peyton's dream has been to one day live amongst the penguins. *Obsessed with war, namely the War in Afghanistan, ever since Alex joined the Army in 2007. *Her celebrity crush is Jake Gyllenhaal. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Veronica's Characters